


Animaniacs

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anime/Manga Fusion, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an Illinois case where the murders mimic fictional characters' deaths, Team Free Will is turned into anime girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animaniacs

"Ugh, Dean, you're not watching your sick 'anime' again, are you?" Sam Winchester strolled into the motel room, taking a sip of his Kale Vegan Skinny Salad-in-a-Mason-Jar from the juice bar down the street.

"Dude, it's not weird," Dean replied, barely looking up from his laptop. "You're weird."

Sam scoffed. "Whatever. So, get this," he continued. "Those deaths--I found a pattern. The jumper. The guy who was ripped apart by lizards in his pet store. Drowning in a glass box. Believe it or not, they all mimic fictional characters' deaths. Uh, Sherlock Holmes, The Hunger Games, Divergent. But I don't know what's next. Maybe a movie or TV show character? It almost seems as if--Dean? Dean. Hello? Are you listening?"

"What? Yeah, totally. Something something jumper, blah blah books, something about a hungry game?" 

"Look, if we're going to solve this case, I'll need you. Bobby doesn't read fiction like I do or watch TV like you do. I never thought I'd say it, but we're going to need your brains."

_______________

Somewhere else in the world, a man was watching the Winchester brothers and smirking. He finished off his lollipop and stabbed the stick through the photo of the Winchesters on his desk. His plan was going perfectly.


End file.
